Accidently Inlove
by Foxy Vulpix
Summary: May finds herself in a middle of a feud, Drew Hayden and Brendan Birch against her own sister, they eventually settle their differences in order to add another, The battle of these long time friends will not be easy to fix. If it can be... Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, ikarishipping, Narratorshipping.
1. Chapter 1 Morning

**Yay another love story! This is the first one I ever written so don't be mean please. :D**

**Drew: You know they're gonna be mean anyways.**

**Me: I know but it makes me feel better to think they wont.**

**May: It's okay Nikkie we still love you.**

**Me: You guys are so thoughtful. *insert tears here*.**

**Drew: Whatever, Nikkie does not own Pokémon.**

**Me: But if I did... *Insert evil grin here.***

**Chapter 1 Morning**

**Nikkie's P.O.V**

* * *

I awoke early in the morning to the sound of Swablu and Altaria singing simultaneous to a soft and sweet tune. I rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes and sat down at my vanity table and combed my dark naturally wavy hair which had golden highlights. That's when I heard someone scream. I got up and peeked my head out the door. I saw my sister May walking down the hall towards my little brother Max room, she was holding a Aipom who was smiling cheekily while holding a red scarf in its hand of a tail.

"Max!" She yelled as she pounded on the door. It was 7:15am and both my parents were sleeping. "Max open this door!" She continued to yell while repeating to pound on his door. I watched but choose not to say anything, because it obviously wasn't between me. Max finally opened his door rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"What the hell May" He yawned standing in the doorway. He obviously just woken to an obnoxiously loud noise that just so happened to come from May's mouth. His hair was a mess and all he was wearing were baggy sweatpants and a white beater.

"Don't 'what the hell' _me_. Aipom was in my room making a huge mess as always. How many times do I have to tell you to keep him out of my room." she yelled angrily while she set the monkey like Pokemon down and snatched her scarf away from it as it climbed up Max's shoulder, he scratched him in the back of his head and the Aipom chattered happily.

"Sorry May." Max said, he probably didn't want to start a fight so early in the morning, I guess he wasnt in the mood for it.

"Whatever, make sure it stops." She said and turned on her Torchic slippers that matched her Torchic patterned sweat pants that went with her pink tank top that had a lone picture of a Torchic on it. She walked off to her room and shut the door, Max did the same. I went back in my room and shut the door. May was never a morning person, she always been like that. I walked over to my Kiuni who was laying in a round little bed on the floor. I crouched down to the bunny Pokémon, making sure my nightgown covered my knees to keep me from being exposed, my nightgown had a picture of a Buneary on it that went with my Buneary slippers. I smiled sweetly at her as she looked up at me with wet tired eyes, she yawned cutely. It has soft floppy ears that layed back when she's scared or sad the tips of her ears were black, she was snow white with a cream zebra pattern, on her belly it has all white with little cream and black Dalmatian spots. she has a cowlick that I love to put in a little bow, she also has pink patches on each cheek that store's electricity. This Pokemon was in fact hard to find nearly impossible, my dad gave it to me as a gift for when I turned ten, it was my first Pokémon and my best friend we had wild journeys.

I petted her on the head and she coed in a voice that sounded like a baby "Kiun!" she said, I giggled lightly and stood up to walk into my bathroom. I began taking off my light purple nightgown with the Buneary on it as I stepped in the shower. We all had our own bathrooms, mine was purple and so is my bedroom my room is an exact replica of Carly's room from icarly. (Dont know it? look it up on google images.) I stepped out the shower and tied a towel around me, I walked toward the mirror and began to do my hair, my hair is dark brown with golden highlights, my hair appears black but if you look at my hair in the right like light, like the sunset, it looks a dark brownish.

I finished my hair I had it crimped and a bang came across my eyebrow just above my eye. I smiled at the look of my hair and walked into my bedroom holding the towel around me. I opened my dresser pulled out some navy blue jeans with crimps by the pockets that had a black belt with silver rhinestone going in a pattern on the outer side of the belt and holes for the buckle going around the belt, I pulled out a black tank top the torso of it looked like a corset but it wasnt as tight or slutty and the fact that it was a tank top made my dad feel better about buying it, I pulled out a white short jacket with a pattern of mini silver circles, the sleeves stopped just before the elbows. I began putting my outfit on as Kiuni Jumped on my bed. After I put my outfit on i slipped on my black and white Pastries high tops. I had a pretty nice tan but the only reason I could think of for it was because I was Puerto Rican and white and black so I guess that's why I was pretty tan minus the fact I spent a lot of time outside. I looked at Brendan's hat that I took from him last night and put it on my head. I was planning on hanging out with him today so might as well give him back his hat. His hat was blue, black and white, it was a cool looking hat. I walked over to Kiuni and held out my arm to her and she climbed up it. I went towards the door i can smell french toast, bacon and eggs. That's when I knew mom and dad were awake. As I stepped out of my room I was nearly ran over by Max with Aipom running after him.

"Damn Bro, slow the hell down." I called out to him.

"Sorry Nikkie, I need to get some french toast before May eats It all." He said running down the steps. I gasped and ran too, knowing may there probably wasn't much left. When i got down stairs mom was cooking, dad was sitting at the table reading the newspaper, Max and May sitting at the table fighting over the syrup and Aipom and Eevee were eating their Pokémon food. Kiuni hopped off my shoulder and ran over to her food bowl to eat.

"Morning Mom and Dad." I said.

"Morning sweetheart." They said in union.

I grabbed a plate, french toast, eggs and bacon and put it all on a plate, I took the syrup away from May and Max and poured it over my french toast.

"Hey!" They yelled at me in union to protest over the lost syrup.

"'Hey' nothing. All you guys were doing was fighting over it, so I actually used it." I said with a matter of fact voice as I set the syrup back down on the table. May grabbed it quickly and stuck her tongue out at Max.

"Dad!" Max whined.

"May, stop picking on your brother." Dad deadpanned.

"Yes, Daddy." May said sweetly and she once again stuck her tongue out at Max who just pouted and crossed his arms over his chest in defeat. I laughed at this family moment as I ate the last bite of my food which was my bacon.

* * *

**And that concludes chapter one. And if you don't know what pastries' are or what Carly's room looks like google it I use to watch that show but I don't any more and the last episode I saw was when she got the new room.**

**Drew: I wasnt even in this chapter.**

**Me: nope, but you'll be in the next one.**

**May: I'm so nice to max ^_^**

**Me: yeeeeeaaaaah **

**anyways, sorry this chapter was so short, but.**

**May: Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Argument

**Yay here we go with chapter 2. by the way the Pokemon's name in chapter 1 is pronounced Key-oo-ni. Just so you know. She's an Electric and an ice type. And also the story will not stay in Nikkie's p.o.v. just for a while then it will switch from May to Drew to Brendan and so on, (No pacific order) **

**Me: Okay Drew your actually in this chapter. *insert sarcastic 'Yay' here***

**Drew: Thanks for making me feel welcome. **

**(Looks like i'm not the only one who mastered sarcasm.)**

**Me: Your welcome buddy :D**

**May: lets get on with the show.**

**Me: *cough* Story *cough***

**Drew: who cares, Nikkie doesn't own Pokémon. 'thank Arceus'**

**Chapter 2**

**Nikkie's P.O.V.**

* * *

May and I stood in front of the hall mirror pushing each other trying to get a part of it. May was wearing a blue v-neck shirt with a white tank top under it and jean shorts, her hair was in a messy bun. Max leaned impatiently agents the wall next to Aipalm, Eevee was in his arms and Kiuni was on his shoulder. Max was wearing contacts now that he was 11 and wanted a new look, he was wearing a red shirt and blue jean shorts. When May and I were finished with the mirror May picked up Eevee in her arms and Kiuni ran up my shoulder, we all headed outside. Max ran around the front yard with Aipom and Kiuni chasing after him, I decided to let my Vulpix out to get some fresh air, she lay at my feet next to Eevee while May and I were texting.

"Figures I would find you two being lazy on such a nice day." We looked up to see Brendan and Paul and at their feet was Brendan's Flareon. He looked at Eevee who was half asleep then at vulpix who was sun bathing then shook his head in disappointment. "Well explains why your Pokémon are so lazy" he crouched down to Vulpix who looked up at Brendan with her sweet ebony eyes, he petted her on the head and she let out a happy coo.

"Vol" She cooed happily. Brendan Smiled.

"You need to exercise them more or they'll get lazy and not want to do anything, which would be a shame because Vulpix is so pretty." He smirked at me. "But I guess you wouldn't think of that would you, besides all you is text." This made me stop texting, I knew what he was implying, he was calling me lazy. I wasn't going to let that bother me because all he wanted was a reaction. I looked at him. I just came back from a really long journey, and Brendan knew I was taking this time to relax. I already knew he wasn't going to let that happen.

"I think it's funny when you try to act like you know something Brendan, you try hard but you sadly fail to sound smart, such a pity." I said wisely.

He smirked and gave me a glare. He stood up and walked to me to the point that he was hovering over me. He whispered in my ear. "I know a lot more than you think, someone told me a secrete about you, that has to do with an Absol and a school fountain." My eyes grew big as he pulled away, I knew may could hear what he said 'cause she mouthed to me 'what fountain' Brendan smirked at me, I could feel my cheeks burning red.

"Who told you!?" I yelled. Brendan began to laugh as my face turned scarlet. It was the most embarrassing time of my life and my ultimate teaser knew about. and he wasn't even there. I buried my face in my knees. I felt a lump in my throat but I wouldn't let a tear fill my eyes. Not here, not now. May put a hand on my shoulder, and I lifted my head.

"Don't worry, I'll only hold this one agents you until we're eighteen. That's only two years you can make it that long, right?" Brendan laughed. I didn't find his sence of humor funny. I just found it degrading. I glared at him and he caught it but he didn't take it the way I hoped, he came to me, I rested my elbows on my legs and rested my head in my hands. I looked up at him, he smirked and snatched his hat off my head. I forgot about that hat. He smiled at me but I looked away. He knew I was upset, but mostly I was embarrassed.

**May's P.O.V.**

* * *

I looked at Brendan than to Nikkie. Nikkie looked so sad, like she was going to cry. All I heard from Brendan's whisper was something about fountain and Nikkie, and she became really depressed, I know Brendan and Nikkie tease each other to the point that it becomes annoying for other people, but this is kinda getting old. I knew Nikkie since we we're three and my parent's known her longer then that, and I never heard anything about a fountain. Nikkie's mom passed away when she was seven and her dad never owned up to the responsibility of having a child and ran away from it, Nikkie never met him. So after that we took her in and she's like a sister to me, well I guess she kinda is. I looked at Flareon, it was a pretty Pokémon just like Vulpix. I decided to break the ice. Brendan was a good friend of mine, so it wasn't to fun to watch him fight with my sister.

"Flareon is pretty Brendan" I say sweetly. This caught him off guard it was clear he wasn't expecting anything to be said relating to Flareon at all. He looked at Flareon who was trying to catch the attention of the 'royal' Vulpix who was carelessly paying no mind to the lump of emotion who we call Flareon. Brendan then looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, he gets stronger everyday, he's an awesome partner." He said proudly. Flareon was releasing small yet strong balls of fire showing of his power to Vulpix, who had looked up once but still didn't seem to care.

"You should let me enter him in a contest sometime" I giggled.

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "What!? Hell no, Flareon Is for gyms all the way." I smiled at Brendan, he takes his training seriously, and once he get's started there's no point trying to stop him. Flareon began to extract heat from his body and aimed a Fire blast towards a nearby flame retardant that I had on a tree for when we practiced targets, he then used flame charge and hit the target head on.

"Wow, Flareon got's it bad." I said sympathetically for the poor Pokémon that was being sadly rejected.

"Flareon, you can't just ask her to go out with you, you have to be assertive. You hit her with your flamethrower and say you're going out with me and you'll like it. In a Really mean voice." Brendan said, slyly. This made Nikkie lift her head. Flareon tilted his head to the side.

"Brendan, stop being an ass you know that won't work." I stated

"Sure it will, Flareon's a badass and needs to act like one to get the girl."

"Oh, shut up Brendan."

"It's not my fault you don't know the rules of life." He smirked

"Being an ass doesn't get you anywhere but in jail."

"Not if your smart about it." Brendan was being a dick as usual.

I looked Flareon in the eye. "Flareon, if you want her to like you, try showing her you care."

"Or give her a diamond studded collar and gourmay food." Brendan muttered under his breath. Nikkie Stood up.

"You know Brendan, you just don't know when to shut your mouth, do you!" She finally snapped.

"I don't see a rule that says I have to. Ever heard about freedom of speech."

Nikkie turned a dark crimson.

"Nikkie," I began hesitantly. "Think about what you're going to say before you say it" It was no use. I don't think she was listening because as soon as I said it, she slapped Brendan. Hard. Right across the face, just as Drew and Gary walked into the yard just in time to see it. Tears ran down her face as she ran inside Kiuni and Vulpix following after her. I was shocked at what just happened. Brendan touched the lone red hand print that remained on his face, for once he was quiet. Drew walked up to us with his Growlithe at his feet. I patted him on the head. Brendan looked at Flareon who had his chin resting on his lap. Paul and Gary remained quiet. Drew crossed his arms over his chest.

"What the hell did you do?" Brendan looked up at Drew.

"Nothing, she's just PMSing she'll get over it." When Brendan said that I wanted to slap him myself. PMS had nothing to do with it. Brendan looked back down at Flareon, Drew cocked an eyebrow.

"You and I both know that's not the reason she slapped you."

"No it wasn't, she was mad about the fountain thing, and I said some other stuff behind it, then she got mad and she slapped me. There long story short."

"You told her you knew?"

"Mhmm."

"Did you tell her _I_ told you?"

"No."

"Don't."

"I won't." I had no idea what they were talking about, I needed to know the story behind the fountain.

"Okay, I'm so lost, someone tell me the story about the fountain." I asked. But of course instead of an answer. Brendan and Drew laughed. I crossed my arms over my chest. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"The fact that you think we're just going to tell you." Drew deadpanned

"May that's top secret information you'll never find out unless Nikkie tells you herself.

"Which won't happen." Drew deadpanned. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"We'll see." I looked at Drew, his hair was a dark brown nearly black instead of his usual lime green. He looked at me and nodded, I turned a light pink.

"What happened to your hair?" I asked, Drew turned away from me, as he turned away I could see him turning a light pink.

"I lost a bet." Drew says dryly.

"To whom?" I asked smiling. A little girl around the age nine came to Drew's side out of no where.

"Me!" She said jumping up and down giggling loudly, she was wearing an orange and white dress and matching shoes, her hair was peach pink. "I told him Surskit evolved into Masquerain, he said it didn't and we looked it up and the loser had to dye his hair whatever color the winner wanted, and I knew about how he always teased the brunettes from across the street, so I made him into a brunette. Isn't Drewy cute!" she twirled in circles giggling, Drew turned a shade of pink. We all burst into laughter except for Paul who shook his head in disappointment.

"So this is the nine you lost the bet to." Gary laughed, I laughed harder at Gary's dirty mind, taking an age as an appeal rating.

"Shut up Gary, I told you It was my nine year old _sister._

"How did you not know that Surskit evolves into Masquerain, Masquerain is one of your Pokémon. Brendan asked, trying to reframe from laughing again.

"My parents went to Evergrande city for a meeting last night and the babysitter left me with my one year old brother and Katie to make up with her boyfriend or some shit, so I was up late and I wasn't focused enough, that's why I lost the bet."

"Excuses" Brendan muttered covering it over with a fake cough, Drew glared at him. I laughed, Paul leaned on a nearby tree.

"It's still Pathetic" he deadpanned, Drew glared at him.

"You try putting a restless one year old, and a sugar hyped kid to bed at twelve in the morning, it's not easy."

"pfft, whatever." Paul was being unreasonable, so there wasn't much point of responding. Katie jumped up and down.

"It's only temporary Drewy, it'll go away, besides you look so cute. Brendan and Gary laughed.

"Yeah, _Drewy _you look so _cute"_ Brendan laughed. Drew turned scarlet.

"Katie, go home." Drew said cooly. Katie immediately stopped jumping she knew what this ment and she wasn't going down without a good fight. Katie pouted, stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't wanna" she whined. Drew leaned on a tree and pulled out his cell phone, he threw it in the air catching it each time with no problem. He looked Katie straight in the eye.

"One." He began to count. Katie stood there she didn't move.

"That's not going to work." She stated.

"Two"

"Stop!" She yelled.

"Three" Drew stopped throwing his cell phone in the air and stood up right.

"Okay I'm going" she cried, she ran acrossed the street and into the safety of her home.

Drew smirked and leaned back agents the tree. I stared in awe as Brock, Ash, Misty and Dawn approached us. Now if only I can get Max to listen to me like that.

**Nikkie's P.O.V.**

* * *

I walked back outside to see everyone there, May, Drew ,Brendan, Paul, Gary, Ash, Misty, Brock, Dawn and Max. They all looked at me some of them had creepy smiles that were too happy, a few didn't or barley smiled at all. I dared to asked.

"What?"

"We're going to the beach!" Ash announced.

"What?! and you just automatically assume I'm going?"

"Yeaah" Ash rubbed the back of his neck. Gee I thought this day couldn't get worse. It wasn't that I hated beaches, and I was a pretty good swimmer, it was just one traumatizing moment that changed the joy of swimming for me.

* * *

**Done. Was it filling enough for ya? I left some open books there. I know there needs to be more Drama for May and that moment will come. Eventually. I know I kinda made Brendan seem like a bad guy or an instigator, but he really isn't a bad guy he's cool. but he can be an instigator at times :x I know this chapter was short like the other ones but bare with me I try to make it long, but I eventually run out of idea's so :P**

**Drew: You turned Nikkie into an emo freak.**

**Me: She is not emo, your little friend Brendan is a dick.**

**Drew: That's your fault you have a sick imagination.**

**Me: o:**

**May: LEAVE NIKKIE ALONE! IM SERIOUS, LEAVE HER ALONE!**

**Drew: Dang girl.**

**Me: Alright then.**

**Drew: I was barely in this.**

**Me: Shut up you'll get your spot. **

**Drew:...**

**May: Review**


End file.
